warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Captura
est un outil de capture et d'édition d'images qui permet aux joueurs de manipuler et de composer des scénarios pour les captures d'écran. Pour y accéder, allez sur votre Warframe dans l’Arsenal, et cliquez sur Apparence, l’option Captura sera en bas de votre écran. Mécaniques 'Menu' * Les touches suivantes permettent aux joueurs de : ** / : Incliner la scène actuelle. ** , : Monter et Descendre la caméra sur son axe vertical. ** : Ouvrir le menu Avancé. Mécaniques Avancés right|200px Le menu Avancé donne au joueur les options de réglage de divers aspects de la scène tels que : *Filtres ::'' Choisissez entre au moins 8 filtres différents qui modifient l'atmosphère de l'image. '' *PDC :: '' Modifie la Profondeur de Champ (Depth of Field) pour attirer davantage l'attention sur un élément de l'image.'' *FOV :: Étendre le Champ de Vision (Field of View) pour afficher le paysage entier ou se rapprocher d'un élément pour un portrait. '' *Grain ::''Ajoutez du Grain à l'image. *Exposition ::'' Augmentez l'Exposition pour éclairer davantage l'image ou diminuez-la pour l'assombrir.'' *Saturation ::La Saturation de l'image ajoutera de la vivacité aux couleurs. De même, la désaturation rendra l'image plus proche des tons grisâtres. '' *Scène ::''Choisissez entre les différentes scènes. Le joueur peut également utiliser des fonctionnalités telles que la Configuration à 3 Lumières. Scènes Les scènes permettent au joueur de sélectionner une zone dans laquelle il souhaite composer un nouveau scénario pour les captures d'écran. Par défaut Scène Vaisseau de Maintenance Corpus.jpg|link=|'Scène Vaisseau de Maintenance Corpus' Déverrouillée par défaut Scène Cargo Gallion Grineer.jpg|link=|'Scène Cargo Gallion Grineer' Déverrouillée par défaut Scène Vaisseau Hologramme Infestés.jpg|link=|'Scène Vaisseau Hologramme Infestés' Déverrouillée par défaut Syndicats 24px|link=Le Méridien d'Acier Scène Garnison de Cressa.png|link=|'Scène Garnison de Cressa' Méridien d'Acier au Rang 5 : Général Scène Réacteur Settlement Grineer.png|link=|'Scène Réacteur Settlement Grineer' Méridien d'Acier au Rang 5 : Général Scène Trône Kuva.png|link=|'Scène Trône Kuva' Méridien d'Acier au Rang 5 : Général (doit avoir terminé la quête La Guerre Intérieure) 24px|link=Les Arbitres d'Héxis Fichier:Scène Tribunal des Arbitres.png|'Scène Tribunal des Arbitres' Arbitres d'Hexis au Rang 5 : Maxime Scène_Berceau_Lua.png|'Scène Berceau Lua' Arbitres d'Hexis au Rang 5 : Maxime (doit avoir terminé la quête Le Second Rêve) Scène Containment Lua.png|link=|'Scène Containment Lua' Arbitres d'Hexis au Rang 5 : Maxime (doit avoir terminé la quête Le Sacrifice) 24px|link=Céphalon Suda Scène Datascape de Suda.png|link=|'Scène Datascape de Suda' Céphalon Suda au Rang 5 : Génie Scène Épave de Planète de Glace Corpus.png|link=|'Scène Épave de Planète de Glace Corpus' Céphalon Suda au Rang 5 : Génie Scène Datascape de Hunhow.png|link=|'Scène Datascape de Hunhow' Céphalon Suda au Rang 5 : Génie (doit avoir terminé la quête L'Hymne d'Octavia) Scène Chambre du Lotus.png|link=|'Scène Chambre du Lotus' Céphalon Suda au Rang 5 : Génie (doit avoir terminé la quête Prologue Apostasie) 24px|link=La Séquence Perrin Scène Salle de Conseil d'Ergo.png|link=|'Scène Salle de Conseil d'Ergo' La Séquence Perrin au Rang 5 : Partenaire Scène Gaz City Corpus.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Corpus' La Séquence Perrin au Rang 5 : Partenaire Scène Colonie Mycona.png|link=|'Scène Colonie Mycona' La Séquence Perrin au Rang 5 : Partenaire (doit avoir terminé la quête Le Stratagème de Glast) 24px|link=Voile Rouge Scène Veil's Binding.png|link=|'Scène Veil's Binding' Voile Rouge au Rang 5 : Exalté Scène Pont de Vaisseau Infesté.png|link=|'Scène Pont de Vaisseau Infesté' Voile Rouge au Rang 5 : Exalté Scène Temple de Harrow.png|link=|'Scène Temple de Harrow' Voile Rouge au Rang 5 : Exalté (doit avoir terminé la quête Le Fardeau de Harrow) Scène Chambre de Hunhow.png|link=|'Scène Chambre de Hunhow' Voile Rouge au Rang 5 : Exalté (doit avoir terminé la quête Le Second Rêve) 24px|link=Nouveau Loka Scène Retraite d'Amaryn.png|link=|'Scène Retraite d'Amaryn' Nouveau Loka au Rang 5 : Parfait Scène Chantier Naval Manufacture.png|link=|'Scène Chantier Naval Manufacture' Nouveau Loka au Rang 5 : Parfait Scène Tombeau du Bosquet d'Argent.png|link=|'Scène Tombeau du Bosquet d'Argent' Nouveau Loka au Rang 5 : Parfait (doit avoir terminé la quête Le Bosquet d'Argent) 24px|link=Conclave Scène Arène Lunaro.png|link=|'Scène Arène Lunaro' Conclave au Rang 5 : Typhon Scène Refuge de Teshin.png|link=|'Scène Refuge de Teshin' Conclave au Rang 5 : Typhon 24px|link=Céphalon Simaris Scène d'Incrustation.png|link=|'Scène d'Incrustation' Céphalon Simaris Scène d'Épave Orokin.png|link=|'Scène d'Épave Orokin' Céphalon Simaris Scène Portail du Sanctuaire.png|link=|'Scène Portail du Sanctuaire' Céphalon Simaris 24px|link=Ostron & 24px|link= Les Plumes Scène des Plaines d'Eidolon.png|link=|'Scène des Plaines d'Eidolon' Ostron au Rang 5 : Kin auprès du Vieux Suumbaat Scène Cetus.jpg|link=|'Scène Cetus' Ostron au Rang 5 : Kin auprès du Vieux Suumbaat Scène Poste de Commande d'Onkko.png|link=|'Scène Poste de Commande d'Onkko' Les Plumes au Rang 5 : Kin (doit avoir terminé la quête La Guerre Intérieure) 24px|link=Union Solaris Scène Vallée Orbis.png|link=|'Scène Vallée Orbis' Union Solaris au Rang 5 : Vieux Compagnon auprès de Smokefinger Scène Fortuna.png|link=|'Scène Fortuna ' Union Solaris au Rang 5 : Vieux Compagnon auprès de Smokefinger 24px|link=Ondes Nocturnes Scène Saturne Six.png|link=|'Scène Saturne Six' Ondes Nocturnes : Le Loup de Saturne Six Rang 23 Assaut du Sanctuaire Scène Vaisseau de Cargaison Corpus.png|link=|'Scène Vaisseau de Cargaison Corpus' Assaut du Sanctuaire Rotation A Scène Vaisseau de Cargaison Corpus.png|link=|'Scène Vaisseau de Cargaison Corpus' Assaut du Sanctuaire Rotation A Scène Centrifuge Laboratoire Sous-Marin Grineer.png|link=|'Scène Centrifuge Laboratoire Sous-Marin Grineer' Assaut du Sanctuaire Rotation A Scène Artillery Settlement Grineer.png|link=|'Scène Artillery Settlement Grineer' Assaut du Sanctuaire Rotation B Scène Fente Forteresse Kuva.png|link=|'Scène Fente Forteresse Kuva' Assaut du Sanctuaire Élite Rotation A Scène Balcon de Lua.png|link=|'Scène Balcon de Lua' Assaut du Sanctuaire Élite Rotation A Gaz City Scène Gaz City Laboratoire d'Alad.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Laboratoire d'Alad' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Drop Central.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Drop Central' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Drop Central.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Drop Central' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Cloud Vista.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Cloud Vista' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Corridors .png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Corridors ' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Dead Exit.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Dead Exit' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Distribution Élémentaire.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Distribution Élémentaire' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Raffinement Élémentaire.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Raffinement Élémentaire' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Lifts.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Lifts' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Hall.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Hall' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Foyer Inférieur.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Foyer Inférieur' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Régulateurs.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Régulateurs' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Haute Logistiques.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Haute Logistiques' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Passerelle.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Passerelle' Containers Rare trouvés sur Jupiter Scène Gaz City Plateforme 12.png|link=|'Scène Gaz City Plateforme 12' Obtenu sur l'Orbis Exploiteur Autres Scène Choix La Guerre Intérieure.png|link=|'Scène Choix La Guerre Intérieure' Déverrouillée après avoir terminé la quête La Guerre Intérieure Scène Cour d'Umbra.png|link=|'Scène Cour d'Umbra' Déverrouillée après avoir terminée la quête Le Sacrifice Scène Forêt Usine Grineer.png|link=|'Scène Forêt Usine Grineer' Dans les Containers de Stockage sur Terre Scène Forêt Industrie Grineer.png|link=|'Scène Forêt Industrie Grineer' Dans les Containers de Stockage sur Terre Scène Forêt Station de Pompage Grineer.png|link=|'Scène Forêt Station de Pompage Grineer' Dans les Containers de Stockage sur Terre Scène Tombeau Inaros.png|link=|'Scène Tombeau Inaros' Baro Ki'Teer + Scène Extraction Tour Orokin.png|link=|'Scène Extraction Tour Orokin' Baro Ki'Teer + Notes *In order to use features like Filters or DoF, the player must have Color Correction and Depth Of Field turned on in the game's options menu. As some players prefer to keep these options turned off for whatever reason, this forces the player to manually turn these options back on for each Captura session. *The player is only allowed to spawn a maximum of 3 enemies in a session. This can be worked around slightly by spawning in units who themselves spawn in more enemies, such as Drahk Masters or Boilers. **Similar to the Simulacrum allied units such as Specters or Xiphos turrets are considered towards the enemy total, and are also destroyed when using the "Kill Enemies" command. *Enemies cannot be spawned in Syndicate room or Conclave scenes *The lighting for the Color Key Scene is not even, and has many dark spots as well as lighting being pointed only one way in some cases. Turning up the brightness alleviates this issue, but only exacerbates the unnatural coloring of warframes in this mode (see bugs). *You cannot hide chat at all while in Captura, so while you can take manual screenshots without HUD in settings (PC), this is not possible when recording the screen through video and the chat will still appear. *The Lunaro Arena Scene only allows usage of your Lunaro Loadout. *When enemies hit the player with melee or bullets, they will still glow as if they were damaged, which can ruin captura scenes with the player partially glowing in the spot enemies hit them. Bugs *With the addition to it being joinable by other players, the ability to pause the game, even when joining captura solo, has been disabled. *You cannot do standing finishers on enemies in this mode in most cases, only finishers on knocked down enemies. *After it was made so the player has a working arsenal console to change equipment and loadouts the lighting and textures completely changed, and most characters will appear brighter and washed out in the Color Key Scene. A default mag for example will have the metal rings on her feet appear like a matte plastic, rather than a shiny metal. **This is similar to the Simulacrum, where players will be coated in an oily texture, but while still remaining their "true" colors and textures as shown in actual missions. *The pause menu camera is still linked to the player's Warframe/Operator. This can be seen when centering the camera on the character and moving only right or left, and you will notice that the Warframe will not stay centered, as the camera slightly angles itself towards the Warframe. *Selecting the Slow Motion option will slow down all movement, including pressing the escape button to show the HUD menu and going into the arsenal. This also will delay color changes you make to a weapon after leaving. Tips *The in-game Chat function is not hidden in any way when in Captura and as such, can get in the way when recording footage of this mode, and is especially intrusive in the Color Key scene. To counter this, the player can either enter the mode in "Friends Only", "Invite Only" or "Public" (although public will allow anyone in your clan/friends list to join you) which will give you the "Squad Chat". This can be used to hide messages from your clan, but will still show the chat icon in the bottom left for a short time when exiting a menu. **This is only a problem with recording Video of the game, or if the player wants to include the HUD in their screenshots. *The camera cannot be placed into most objects, enemies, or players, however there is a way to glitch the camera and force it to go into the listed objects and allow cinematic shots and/or PoV shots of weapons. A full tutorial on this can be found here. Catégorie:Mise à jour 20 Catégorie:Autres